


Underwear

by slashmania



Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [28]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cuddle Negotiation, M/M, Spooning, Underwear, Yes Eames is going to bug Arthur about the underwear thing from "In the Storm"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not such a lecher. I’m a professional...and even if I did have a naked Arthur projection I’d take care of it.”“By shooting it?”“No! I’d take care of it by recognizing what it stood for and finding you as soon as possible to admit that I have feelings for you. And that I thought you’ve got an amazing body.”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503791
Kudos: 28





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Underwear  
> 607 words 
> 
> I didn't want to make the 'In the Storm' fic the start of a series, so when I noticed that one of the prompts was 'underwear' I couldn't not write something silly related to that entry.

“So why don’t you wear underwear outside of dreams,” Eames couldn’t help but ask. It was late at night, they were still at that hotel and were huddled together on the king sized bed that gave them more than enough space to stretch out on.

But they didn’t. Arthur and Eames were curled together. Spooning, Eames had called it.

“I will be the big spoon,” he pronounced once they’d gotten into bed and grew closer for warmth while under the blanket and sheets.

“You’ll be the big spoon until you decide that you want me to cuddle you,” Arthur added with a smile that Eames couldn’t see, but clearly heard in the man’s voice.

“Fine, big spoon status will always be negotiable. I like that.”

But that didn’t resolve his underwear question.

“Is it a comfort thing, a style thing, or something else?”

Arthur sighed deeply. “Can’t we just sleep?”

“I like learning new things about you, love.”

“You’re literally asking me about my underwear.”

“Well, to be fair I wanted to talk about it more when you first mentioned it, but held back for a little. I think I should be rewarded for my restraint.”

Arthur was quiet for a moment, and since Eames was spooning Arthur he couldn’t see the other man’s expression. It worried the forger because if they were arguing it would make this quite awkward.

“Or we could just sleep and I won’t bother you about something so silly.”

There. That was a decent olive branch that didn’t include another question hanging from the end of it.

“You already guessed a few of them,” Arthur muttered. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t have to worry about rain soaked underwear just to tease you, Eames. Yes, this topic is beyond silly, but if it will satisfy your curiosity, I’ll talk.”

Eames waited.

“It’s mostly about the tailoring, but also a personal preference if I’m sure that I’m not going to have to suddenly strip out of my clothes for some reason. I’m not prudish, but I’m also not going to let myself get into a situation where I’m that defenseless.”

Eames nodded and thought back to the dream where their clothes suddenly caught fire.

“You care enough about it that you dreamed yourself into briefs that one time. You’re modest.”

Arthur couldn’t hold back his laughter. “You think I’m modest? More like I’m concerned for my reputation! Do you think I’d ever live it down if you had a naked project of me wandering around in your mind?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not such a lecher. I’m a professional...and even if I did have a naked Arthur projection I’d take care of it.”

“By shooting it?”

“No! I’d take care of it by recognizing what it stood for and finding you as soon as possible to admit that I have feelings for you. And that I thought you’ve got an amazing body.”

“You like my legs,” Arthur reminded Eames.

“I like everything.”

“...and you’ll continue to be interested in the fact that I don’t wear underwear all the time, but specifically when I’m wearing a tight suit.”

“I believe that ‘everything’ would also involve that. I like everything about you. You’re so competent, smart, attractive, have excellent taste in clothes, and you sometimes don’t wear underwear.”

“And I’m tired. Can we please leave this till morning? I think the rain will have let up by then. We can leave and do whatever we want to.”

“I believe you promised to take me to yours so you can make me meatloaf.”

“Less talk about the food I’ll make later, more actually getting to sleep.”


End file.
